Jealous
by Sanis-chan
Summary: Darn that Hiccup for taking everything which should've belonged to him! His fame, his girlfriend, and even taking his pride alongside with it! Snotlout definitely wouldn't let him get away with that... Post-movie


**Jealous**

First Fanfiction uploaded ever since the one I wrote years ago ( which was terrible, and by now non-existent ), but I've improved I guess...

This is a How To Train Your Dragon fanfiction, starring Snotlout and Toothless in the first chapter, It's sort of a drabble but I'd like to know what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own the movie nor the book or anything.

Also: I know Snotlout was all kind and cheery towards Hiccup in the movie once he got to know Hiccup better, but the official website mentioned that Snotlout actually disliked Hiccup for taking his girl so I guess that explains his behaviour in the following story.

* * *

That darned Hiccup, Snotlout sure knew what he really was. Taking the pride which would belong to him, taking the fame which should belong to him, even taking the girl which definitely should have belonged to him!

Oh no this wasn't over yet. He knew what the source of all this had been: The Nightfury.

What else could it have been? Sure every girl would want to date the guy riding a _Nightfury_! He had to admit, the dragon was amazing. The speed, the power, the elegant way it moves, the black shining scales, sometimes it was even breathtaking. What Snotlout wouldn't give to have a Nightfury.

Because all that fame of Hiccup couldn't have been earned by himself right? The dragon must've been the real hero. Befriending a human which would be incapable of ever killing a dragon anyway, and taking out the greatest nightmare of both humankind and all the dragons. Hiccup must've just been a dead weight on it's neck right? But Snotlout would prove he was the _real _hero! He would take back _his _fame and _his _girl!

How? Simple enough, by taking the Nightfury. It shouldn't be hard to convince an _animal_ of his superiority right? Snotlout was the best Viking in the village! And Snotlout would get his deserved appreciation! The beast would abandon Hiccup immediately as soon as it'd notice _him_, Snotlout the great!

Except the task wasn't done as easy as said… For some reason the dragon remained within the house of the Chief and his son, unlike the other dragons which were either free to go or remained in the stables. He had to lure the animal out. And luckily for him, dragons had a strong sense of smell. A simple amount of his favourite dish should to the Job right?

And thus, as midnight arrived, Snotlout made his way to the mighty building at the top of the village. Carrying a heavy basket of Salmon on his back, Snotlout carefully made his way up. It tok an unbelievable amount of trouble to do so though. It had been one of these rare months it actually rained instead of snowed, and the roads were muddy and slippery, especially climbing a hill proved to be challenging…

Once arrived, Snotlout removed his helmet and wiped his forehead, climbing with such a weight sure was surprisingly tiring. Luckily he hadn't slipped and soaked himself in the mud…

Taking out a nice smelling piece of fish from the basket, Snotlout climbed the shack on the dark side of the house. Standing on his toes he carefully looked over the edge of the window, into the room which was barely lit by the smoldering remains of a fire. Focusing his eyes he scanned the room to find a dark silhouette in the corner, breathing heavily. That could be nothing else but a dragon. Taking the fish, Snotlout waved it in front of the small window, waiting for the beast to recognize the smell of his favourite dish.

After waving for a few minutes, Snotlouts arm became heavy. Had that thing caught a cold or something? Why didn't it smell the fish? Taking out a knife from his pocket Snotlout cut a piece from the Salmon and tossed it through the window. The food landed with a wet thump on the wood inside the room. Standing on his toes again Snotlout tried his best to see whether the dragon moved or not.

For a little while, the animal remained asleep, but soon Snotlout could hear the breathing of the dragon change, sniffing and snorting in it's sleep. Hopefully it had smelled the food.

Not long after, Snotlout's patience was rewarded. The dragon slowly raised it's head, opening it's eyes sleepily, Snotlout could see the shimmering eyes in the dark. Stretching it's paws and wings it stepped towards the fish, and smelled it once before swallowing the piece. Excited, Snotlout picked up the other part of the fish and waved it in front of the window again.

It worked! The Nightfury scanned the room for more and it's nose had led him to the window. Climbing up the construction of the house it finally reached the window to snatch the fish from Snotlout's hands. Getting more excited with every second, Snotlout quickly fed the animal another fish.

* * *

Toothless had gotten somewhat curious about the source of food this late at night, and peaked his eyes over the edge of the window, to find a grinning Snotlout holding up another fish. Eagerly, Toothless ate it and looked at the strange human again for more. This time however, the human was demanding something.

"C'mon little Nightfury, if you want some more come get it outside!" The human whispered with a grin, showing another fish as bait.

Toothless, not aware of the human's true intentions carefully hopped down to open the back door and peek around the corner. And there he was, the human holding a basket and another delicious fish. Toothless, still yearning for more snacks eagerly approached to get another fish. However, the human pulled it out of his grasp just as he wanted to catch it.

"Nu-uh, if you want the rest of all this you should come with me li'l Nightfury." The human said.

Toothless was getting somewhat irritated by all the demands, but followed nonetheless, the human sure wouldn't take him that far now would he? A little trip around the village was still affordable for such a large night-snack.

The human didn't take him on a trip around the village though, instead it lured him into the woods. But even though Toothless noticed something was off, he kept following the Human. Now and then, the little guy tossed him another salmon as they made their way further into the woods. Toothless should turn back by now probably, he shouldn't leave Hiccup alone for too long.

The human noticed the dragon's indecisiveness though, as the creature now and then craned his neck to look back.

"It's just a little while further dragon, c'mon you'll get the whole basket by then!"

Hundred meters further wouldn't hurt Hiccup right? Just a _little_ more fish and Toothless would be content.

The last few meters made Toothless anxiety grow though, he hadn't been often into these parts of the woods.

Finally they arrived. The human climbed down a vine into a large crater in the woods. The crater was awfully similar to the one Toothless had been stuck in though. This was not good, he should turn around now. Going down there would get him in trouble, what if he wouldn't be able to get out?

* * *

Snotlout started to notice that the dragon was reluctant to following him down there. But if it wouldn't he'd have a problem, and all his efforts would've been for nothing!

"Come oooon dragon, the whole basket it youuurs!" Snotlout sang towards the animal which nervously looked down.

Slowly the beast reluctantly stepped back.

_"No!" _ Snotlout thought as he saw the animal slowly disappearing from the edge.

Tossing down the basket which was almost empty anyway, Snotlout sprinted towards the vine to climb back up, however his attempt had an unexpected effect. As soon as he placed his weight on the vine, little rocks and mud came rolling down the wall, when suddenly a loud rumble filled the air.

Snotlout gasped as he watched while the boulder above him started to move and crumble while even more mud and rocks which supported it tumbled down.

And between al the dust, sand and rocks he could see the movements of paws struggling to climb to safety.

_"A mudslide?! Oh this was definitely bad, very, very bad!"_

But Snotlout didn't have any time to think, he had to think quickly and get the hell away from the large boulder which was about to come down.

Trembling and stumbling Snotlout ran towards the other end of the crater to see the wall of it collapse with a panicking dragon on top of it. Rumbling and crushing came the rocks and boulder down, even taking two trees with them down, the dust and sand clouding the end of the crater, making any spectator unable to see what was going on anymore.

With one last scream of the dragon the rumbling finally stopped. Snotlout, no longer able to keep his own weight with his trembling knees, collapsed and watched as the dust settled to reveal a complete mess of rocks and… dragon.

Minutes passed by as Snotlout watched the mess before him. What had he been thinking?!

No, this wasn't his fault! No one expected this to would've happened! He was completely irresponsible for whatever had happened to the dragon! This was not his fault, definitely not his fault!

But even though that might be so, Snotlout felt incredibly frightened and guilty. He had to get away from here.

And thus he ran…

* * *

Constructive criticism much requested. I'll probably write a second chapter, I don't know how far I'll get, depends on both you guys and my own motivation.

So reviews are very much appreciated! pleasepleasepleaaase tell me what you think! (although a little nice argument behind "It sucks!!!1!" would be nice)


End file.
